A Hybrid's Princess
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Being told by Sailor Pluto that she would find her soul mate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lita leaves Japan and moves to the U.S. of A and was not expecting to find a new family when she gained a mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hybrid's Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Being told by Sailor Pluto that she would find her soul mate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lita leaves Japan and moves to the U.S. of A and was not expecting to find a new family when she gained a mate.

**Pairings: **Klaus/Lita

**A/N: **This is my first vampire diaries and sailor moon xover so plz be nice if I make mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

Lita groaned as her alarm clock went off. She extended her hand from underneath a mountain of blankets and shut it off. Today was her first day at her new high school in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

She turned over and stared up at the white ceiling. And thought back to the last year, which was hectic Chaos was finally gone and she and the other girls plus Darien saw to that but in its wake left total devastation behind but with the help of all the Sailor scouts plus Darien's planet crystals they were able to fix all the death and destruction. And now everyone and everything was at peace, now they just have to wait for a couple of years for Crystal Tokyo to come.

Lita groaned and rolled over knowing she would have to get up now, since she didn't want to be late on her first day. She headed towards her attached bathroom and stripped out of her night wear and turned the shower on, she sighed as the hot water hit her skin.

Lita reached out and grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it up with strawberry scented body wash. She scrubbed her skin and let the water wash over creamy skin.

She shampooed and conditioned her hair.

Once she was cleaned and fresh she grabbed a towel and dried herself off, she wrapped it around herself and headed towards the large mirror at the sink, her full pink lips tugged into a frown when she saw how older her eyes looked and was glad that she was finally able to relax.

She moisturized her beautiful creamy like skin and padded barefooted back to her huge master bedroom.

Lita rummaged through her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra and then proceeded to like any teenage girl to criticize her looks, gone was the tom-boyish girl and now stood a curvaceous woman with a body that super models would kill to have. She shook her head and rummaged through her newly stocked closet and decided to wear **(pic on top)**.

Lita opted to leave her hair loose in its natural form of waves and curls, it had reached her waist. Lita looked around her messy room to find her pair of brown cowboy boots and sighed in frustration when she couldn't find it, she was now on her belly and peeked under her bed and triumphant smile adorned her face when she spotted the boots, she grabbed the pair and slipped on some plain white ankle socks and slipped on the boots.

As Lita trudged downstairs, she could hear the sound of a woman yelling for a pair of teens to wake up. She walked into her large kitchen and was grateful for the trust fund her parents had given her as well as the properties she was given.

She looked through the freshly stocked cupboards and saw a box of cherry pop tarts on the highest shelf, she stretched herself to see if she could reach them but cursed when she ended up pushing them further back, she wasted five minutes of her time jumping up trying to grab them. She dragged a chair over to the cupboard and stood precariously on and jumped up grabbing the box of pop tarts, unknown to her a pair of deep brown eyes had watched the scene going on in amusement from her kitchen window.

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Jenna called her niece making the teen turn around, she spied the smile on the girl's face.<p>

"What's got you in a good mood?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Our new neighbor, she should really invest in just asking someone to help her out, when it comes to getting stuff from the top shelf"" Elena chuckled and shook her head.

Jenna smiled and glanced through the window, all she could make out was a mass of auburn hair and a pale hand.

"Do you know her name?" Elena asked curious.

"Nope, I didn't even know anyone was moving into that old place since we saw the moving van last week, I saw her on the porch she said hi to me, seems nice and about your age" answered Jenna.

"What about her parents?" Elena asked.

Jenna shrugged "no clue, why don't you invite her over or something?" she suggested, Elena nodded absent-mindedly.

* * *

><p>Lita finished up her breakfast and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, she glanced at her watch and saw that she should be leaving now since she had to go pick up her schedule from the front office, she grabbed her car keys and locked the front door behind her.<p>

Lita strolled down the path to her driveway and spotted her bright blue Camaro.

She unlocked the door and chucked her bag and sweater into the back, she was about to climb in but spotted a tall teen smiling and waving at her, she mustered up a smile and waved back, it brightened when she saw the older blond woman she had come across when she was moving in.

"Hey" the blond woman smiled.

"Sorry honey but I didn't catch your name the last time we met"

"Oh sorry" Lita blushed.

"It's Lita Kino"

"You're Japanese?" the teen asked surprised.

"Guilty" Lita chuckled.

"And you would be?" Lita asked.

"Elena Gilbert and this is my aunt Jenna Sommers" she smiled at Lita.

"Well nice to meet you Elena, Miss Sommers" she grinned back at them, they seemed like nice people she thought.

"Please call me Jenna, Miss Sommers makes me sound so old" Jenna laughed and was quietly impressed at the polite Japanese teen.

"Well that's because you are" Elena muttered earning a nudge from the older woman.

"Will do, I'll see you later" Lita smiled and climbed into her car, she buckled herself in.

"I like her" Jenna stated watching the bright blue Camaro disappear down the road.

"She called you Miss Sommers" Elena chuckled, Jenna shook her head.

"Hmm, you should look out for her she seems shy" Jenna stated.

"You're probably right about that, the boys are going to be after" said Elena.

"She is a looker" commented Jenna.

"And fresh meat" Elena finished off smiling slightly.

"Is Jeremy-"

* * *

><p>Lita pulled up to the half full parking lot, she grabbed her bag and sweater and ignored the stares and felt her face heating up, she hurriedly made her way into the high school wondering if anyone would notice if she legged it out right now, she looked around trying to find the front office, she followed the direction and was relieved when she had found it, Lita stood behind a boy.<p>

She waited and chewed her bottom lip, she stared down at her shoes and wiggled her toes whilst waiting.

"Thank you" she heard a deep voice.

Stefan turned around and almost bumped into Lita.

"Sorry" she blushed.

"No it's my fault" he smiled down at her, damn he thought she is tall, he was momentarily stunned when he saw her face, she was gorgeous she had an elfish like face, a pair of bright emerald orbs met his darker ones.

"Are you new here as well?" he asked, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore" he held out his hand.

"Lita Kino" she shook his hand her small soft hand were engulfed by his much larger one, he could hear her adorable accent.

"Nice to meet you" said Lita.

"You as well, I'll see you in class" he said, and walked around her.

Lita headed towards the counter and cleared her throat

"Hello dear" the old lady smiled at her

"Hi, I'm new here I've come to collect my schedule" she said softly.

"Another one" she grinned and rummaged through the file drawer.

"Name?"

"Lita" she informed her, the old lady emerged from underneath the counter and handed Iris a sheet over paper.

"Thank you" she smiled and left, Lita walked out and looked down at her timetable her brows furrowed in confusion; gosh she thought American schools were complicated.

"Need some help?" she heard a familiar voice, she looked up and saw Elena.

"Please" she muttered making her laugh.

"No problem, let's see" she took the sheet.

"Ah you've got most of your lessons with me, so that's good" Elena smiled at her which Lita returned.

"And you also got your lunch period with me, we've got history first and it's with Tanner just keep your head down or he'll chew your ass out" she advised.

Lita nodded and walked alongside the smaller girl.

They arrived at the classroom.

"Good luck" Elena whispered lightly pushed Lita towards the front desk, she licked her lips and approached the teacher.

"Excuse me sir?" she murmured.

"What can I do for you?" he asked looking up.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if there was a seating arrangement or something?" She asked.

"Just sit where there's no one there" he sighed.

"**Ass**" she muttered in Japanese.

"Did you say something?" he asked just then Stefan stepped into the room and made a beeline to sit somewhere close to Elena Gilbert, his heightened hearing picked up the soft Asian tone.

"Nope, you're very welcoming" she smiled brightly at him but as soon as she turned around it dropped off her face she took the seat beside Stefan.

"So?" Elena asked as Bonnie and Caroline finally showed up.

"What happened?"

"Are you new?" Caroline asked looking at her tearing her eyes away from Stefan who was eyeing both the new girl and Elena.

"Have you seen me around before?" Lita asked cocking a dark eyebrow, Caroline shook her head.

"Well you've got your answer" Lita said.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, both Bonnie and Elena hid their laughter, Stefan's lips twitched in amusement.

"Lita" Elena urged

"So was I right or what?"

"You were I hate him already. Freaking Moron" she muttered, Bonnie snorted at the Asian girl.

"Let's start shall we?" Mr. Tanner said aloud.

* * *

><p>Lita grabbed her lunch tray and looked around she saw most teens were in the large courtyard since it was sunny out.<p>

She gripped tightly onto the tray and headed outside. She spent a couple of minutes debating where to sit when she heard her name being called she spotted Elena waving her over, Lita smiled and approached the wooden table.

"Hey Lita come and join us" Elena grinned.

"Thanks" Lita smiled and sat down besides Bonnie just then Stefan and Caroline sat down opposite them.

"Oh you're here" Carline muttered seeing Lita.

"Caroline" Elena hissed.

"It's fine" Lita smiled breaking apart her sandwich.

"So Lita, when did you move here?" Bonnie asked breaking the tense silence in the group.

"I moved here last Friday" she said.

"What about Stephan?" she wanting the spot light off her, she never did well with that.

"Well my family is from Mystic Falls-"

"Oh right you're a founding family right?" Caroline interjected; Lita didn't miss the way the blond was looking at him. But from what she already witnessed he was more interested in Elena.

"What's a founding family?" she asked looking at them.

"Oh right. We've got a foreigner here" Elena teased, Lita already liked this girl she was welcoming an all.

"Well apparently Mystic Falls were founded by several families, the Gilberts" Lita nodded.

"The Forbes" she gestured towards Caroline.

"The Lockwood's, the Fells oh and last but not least the Salvatore's" finished Elena.

"Aren't you in this elusive club?" Lita asked Bonnie who chuckled.

"Nope, the Bennett's apparently according to my grandmother come from a long line of witches" Lita paled slightly at this.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hmm, don't believe her though, Grams sometime seems she's on crack" Bonnie laughed, Lita chuckled.

"So where are you from?" Stefan asked her, the wind ruffled blowing her curls forward his grip on the table tightened she smelt wonderful, he pushed his fangs back in.

And so the rest of the lunch period went calmly and peaceful with the group talking to each other till the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Lita sighed finally she thought it was the end of the day, she unlocked her car door and chucked her bag and sweater into the back she was about to climb in but was halted.<p>

"Lita" Elena called jogging towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked turning around to face her.

"Since you're new in town I was thinking do you want to hang out in the local hot spot?" she asked.

Lita bit her lip unsure.

"Oh come on it'll be fine" Elena pleaded.

"You get to sample an America cheese burger"

Lita laughed quietly.

"Fine" she relented.

"So are they as big as they are on the posters?"

Elena laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, how about we go together, you can drop off your car, and I got to go and check on my brother, knock on the door in an hour?" Elena said.

Lita nodded and climbed into her car.

* * *

><p>Lita parked in her driveway and was just about to open her front door when she saw Elena's SUV pulling up, she headed inside and dropped her packed school bag on her couch. She looked around the big empty house and dropped onto the couch closing her eyes she placed her feet on the coffee table and was grateful that the place was fully furnished.<p>

Lita dug through her bag and pulled out several of her new textbooks and read through some of the material, she was particularly interested in Mystic Falls history, she was currently reading about the great fire in the church and frowned when she found that people were trapped in the church and had died.

She shook her head and looked at the time and saw that she was due to meet Elena. She left her books where they were and grabbed her purse and keys and headed outside and locked the door behind her.

Lita walked up to the Gilbert's front door and raised her fist and knocked twice, she stepped back and waited the door opened revealing a teenage boy who was about a year younger than her or so.

He whistled.

"You're hot"

Lita's eyes widened at that.

"Erm…is Elena home I-"

He rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the door open, Lita peeked into the house and headed inside.

"Elena?" she called.

"It's me Lita"

"Coming" she heard from somewhere upstairs. She waited by the front door and a second later Elena appeared.

"Hi" Lita grinned.

"Hey, no offence Lita how did you get in?" she asked grabbing her jacket and gestured for Lita to go ahead.

"Well your brother let me in, is he-"

"Stoned?" Elena asked as they walked towards the car.

"Well he is"

Lita frowned lightly at that, she opened the car door and climbed in with Elena getting into the driver's side.

"I don't mean to pry but is everything ok with him?" she asked as Elena pulled out of her driveway whilst Lita buckled herself in.

"Not really, our parents passed away in the summer, car accident and Jeremy's taking it hard" Elena said softly feeling oddly comfortable talking to Lita, she barely knew the girl but from what she got she was a genuinely nice person.

"I would say sorry but I guess you probably get that a lot" Lita murmured, Elena gave her a small smile.

"You would be right in that" Elena admitted.

"No matter how many time people say that it doesn't make anything better, it won't bring the ones you lost back will it?" she said Elena gave her a curious look and saw that Lita was talking to herself more than to her.

"Enough of the depressing talk" Lita plastered a smile on her face.

"Is there anything exciting happening in Mystic Falls?" Lita asked.

"Well there's a welcome back party on Friday night in the woods" Elena told her.

"You should come, gives you a chance to meet everyone, I insist you to come please I need new company" Elena finished saying.

Lita chuckled and nodded "sure my first high school party"

"You never went to one before?" Elena asked as she parked, Lita looked out of the window and saw the sign.

"The Grill?" she mused.

"How original"

Elena smiled and shook her head.

"It's nice though"

Lita nodded and stepped out of the car. Elena led her inside, she saw that the place was fairly busy.

"Oh there they are" Elena said, Lita followed her gaze and saw Bonnie and Caroline and a blond guy.

"Wonder where Stefan is?" Elena muttered Lita giggled.

"You like him" she said Elena lightly shoved her and rolled her eyes.

"Ok I do, now hush but can you blame me?" Elena whispered.

Lita shook her head.

"No, he seems nice" she admitted.

"Hi" a new voice came in, Lita turned around and saw that it was Stefan.

"Hi" Elena and Lita said at the same time but both shot each other a look.

"Well should we join the others?" Lita suggested breaking the silence, Elena and Stefan nodded, and Lita definitely knew that those two will most likely end up together.

"Hey" Bonnie grinned at Lita, but it faltered slightly when she saw Stefan.

"Hi" Lita slid in besides her, the blonde guy walked off sending a scathing look towards Elena.

"Do I get a feeling that he's not a fan of Elena's?" Lita whispered to Bonnie who smiled slightly at the girl, she handed her a menu.

"You would be right" Bonnie said quietly.

"They went out and broke up after her parents died"

Lita nodded and looked down at the menu wondering what she should side order with her burger.

Stefan was discreetly glancing at Elena, god he thought she looks exactly like Katherine but a less bitchy persona, he looked up at Lita, who was a mystery to the vampire her scent was one thing his eyes zeroed in on her hand and caught scars that was carved into the back of her hand, making his brows furrowed wondering how she got them.

"So Lita, getting use to the American lingo?" Elena asked.

"Language I get" Lita murmured.

"It's the driving that's weird, we drive on the other side of the road"

Stefan chuckled.

"You must've been in a few fender benders then?"

She smiled and nodded.

"A fair few"

"So where are you exactly from?" Caroline asked looking at the new girl, she'll admit but she was jealous of her, Lita was a beauty and she was already winning people over with her personality, plus it irked on Caroline's nerves that the new girl and Elena were getting on with Stefan.

"I'm from Tokyo Japan" she smiled indulgently at them.

"Really?" Elena asked interested in the teen.

"What's it like there?"

"It's really beautiful but packed especially during the festivals" she murmured.

"How about you Stefan?" she asked pushing the topic off of her and onto the other newbie.

"Well I just came from Monroe" he said.

"Family?" Caroline asked.

Stephan shook his head.

"I live with my uncle Zach, my parents died a long time ago"

Lita watched as Elena reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

"Sorry, I know what it's like so if you want to talk I'm here" said Elena.

Lita looked up when she felt a shadow overcast on the table.

"Hey Matt" Bonnie greeted the blond, he gave them a stiff smile.

"This is Stefan and Lita they're both new" Matt nodded and barely glanced at Stefan but smiled at Lita, who returned the gesture.

"So what can I get you?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh…erm can I have a double cheese burger with some fries and a coke" she grinned at him.

"Sure" Matt smiled shaking his head, he took the others order and they chatted as they waited for their food.

"So Lita, do you have any siblings?" Stefan asked wondering that if she did, were there scents distinctive as hers, for some unknown reason to him she reeked of power.

"No, only child" she informed them unaware that her had slightly brushed Bonnie's who stiffened, the dark skinned teen was assaulted with images lots and lots, she couldn't make anything clearly out but saw a bloody Lita in a strange outfit around scattered bodies before the scene changed to a huge Crystal Palace.

"Bonnie you ok?" Lita asked the teenager.

"Yes I'm fine" she muttered staring at Lita making the pale teenager frown.

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah sorry but I got to go" Bonnie jumped up, from her brief vision or whatever she had off of Lita and the feeling that she was getting from Stefan she had to leave.

"Wait Bonnie our foods not here, you can't leave-"

"Sorry Elena but I promised my grandmother something" Bonnie said. Lita got the feeling that Bonnie was lying but remained quiet wondering what was going on with the girl.

"Well maybe we should do something next time, all together" Elena suggested.

Bonnie hastily nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked, Lita shrugged her shoulders at this.

"No idea" Elena said, just then the food arrived, Matt placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Wow" Lita muttered picking up the burger.

"You weren't kidding this is huge" she murmured making them laugh and Caroline's lips to twitch.

"Well dig in" Elena grinned at the Asian girl. Lita sunk her teeth into the burger and nearly moaned out loud this was delicious.

"Oh this is good" Lita muttered through a mouthful of food, her cheeks bloomed she looked like a chipmunk.

"Yeah we can see how much you like it" Caroline laughed. Lita swallowed the food and proceeded to take another bite.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today Elena" Lita smiled at the girl climbing out of the SUV.<p>

"No problem it was fun" Elena nodded.

"You're definitely coming to the party though"

"Well-"

"You're coming; we have to pop your party cherry"

Lita's cheeks heated up.

"Elena" she groaned rolling her eyes.

"Fine if I come with you, promise you will never repeat that sentence again?"

Elena laughed.

"Agreed, I'll see you tomorrow"

Lita turned on her heel and strolled up to her front door, she jumped when a crow landed on the swinging chair that was on the porch.

"Caw"

"Caw back you freaking fatty bird" she muttered she waved her hand "shoo" but it remained staring at her.

"Oh my god, I'm not even threatening to a bird, I am losing my touch" she glared at it.

"You won this round but next time I'm coming back with a baseball bat" she muttered.

"Caw" she swore the crow was laughing at her.

She shook her head at the absurdity hey but stranger things had happened. She unlocked her front door and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Lita pulled on a pair of Hello Kitty Pajamas, there was no need for dinner since she had already eaten at the Grill, and she skipped downstairs and plopped down on the couch and flicked the television on and started to do her homework which wasn't a lot since it was the first day after all.<p>

Her attention flickered between her work and the period drama that was on the television. When her work was done Lita felt the drop of her eyelids which was the tale tell sign that she should really go to bed, she yawned and packed away her books reminding herself that she needed to put them away when she woke up.

Lita stood on her tip toes and stretched her arms up above her head. She then turned the television off and saw that it was close to eleven, she turned the light switch off and went around the house making sure that the doors and windows were locked.

Lita climbed up the stairs and sighed it was quiet, something which she had strived for in the past but the truth was she was getting lonely, her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

The Scout of Jupiter climbed into her large King-sized bed and reached over and turned her lamp off her head dropped down onto the fluffy pillow, she stared up at the white ceiling her mind wondered back to the times she would have sleep overs with the girls before Yuma's would ruin it by attacking the civilians.

She pushed away the feeling of loneliness' that was now trying to overtake her, no she thought she was moving on she was starting to make new friends and nothing would ruin that.

She smiled lightly and pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>First Chapter done for a new story. So plz tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hybrid's Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Being told by Sailor Pluto that she would find her soul mate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lita leaves Japan and moves to the U.S. of A and was not expecting to find a new family when she gained a mate.

**Pairings: **Klaus/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

Lita woke up to her alarm blaring, she groaned and reached out slamming her alarm off; today would be her second day at Mystic High, she pulled a pillow over her face and waited a few minutes waking herself up. She sighed and sat up the sheets pooling around her waist.

She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed, her slim legs got caught in the sheets sending her crashing to the floor, and she landed with 'oof' and swore under her breath scrambling on to her feet. Lita stretched her stiff muscles and headed into the bathroom.

She washed her face and had a quick body shower but left her hair in a high bun not wanting it to get wet.

She dried herself off and slipped on some underwear and a nude color bra, she rummaged through her closet and decided to wear **(** ** image/277390/ image/277390/ )** and brushed her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail she positioned her bangs and a few loose curls came out.

She looked through the bottom of her closet and pulled out a pair of brown below the knee boots. Lita grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs.

She turned the radio on and saw that she had twenty minutes before she had to leave for school. Lita turned the kettle on and put some slices of bread in the toaster, she grabbed a mug and dropped in a tea bag and some sugar, her kitchen was fairly large there was a table on the side where there was a four piece chair set and an island in the center. She heard the kettle whistling and was brought out of musings she poured the hot water into the mug and stirred the contents.

Lita reached over and popped the bread and grabbed the pieces, she buttered and sat down at the table. She glanced over to Elena's house and saw that the teen was chatting to her aunt, she spied Elena's brother running down the stairs.

She shook her head wondering what it would be like if she had someone as well. She pushed down her dark feelings and finished her breakfast. Lita placed the dirty dishes in the sink thinking she would wash up when she got home.

She headed into the living room and saw her books, she piled them into her bag and grabbed a hold of it. Lita grabbed her car keys and headed out locking the door behind her.

Lita could see Elena's SUV down the road.

"Hey Lita" Jenna called smiling at the teen.

"Morning" she grinned unlocking the door, "You going to work?" she asked

"Yeah" she sighed "but between me and you I would rather stay at home" Lita chuckled and bid her goodbye.

* * *

><p>She buckled herself in and carefully backed out of the driveway and drove to school. Lita arrived and parked next to a red car.<p>

She grabbed her timetable and looked at it, she internally groaned when she saw that she had Gym at the end of the day. She headed to her first class which was History, hurrah she thought sarcastically.

Lita strolled down the hallway and mentally wondered why she was so tall compared to everyone else, she finally arrived at the classroom and saw Stefan was already in his seat as were Bonnie, Elena and a fair few amount of other students.

"Hey Lita" Elena greeted.

"Hi" Lita murmured and sat down next to Stefan who smiled at her, he was slightly relieved that she wasn't within such close proximity, god her scent was intoxicating.

"Hey Lita" Stefan greeted her, Bonnie sent the other newcomer a smile.

"Hey Stefan" she smiled at him her eyes glanced over to the dark skinned teen, she bit her bottom lip.

"Erm Bonnie, so is everything alright with your grandmother?" she asked.

Bonnie's brows furrowed at this "What?"

"Well you had to leave early yesterday because of her or something-"

"Oh yeah, she's fine" Bonnie cut her off, Lita smiled and nodded and soon her attention was focused on the newly arrived teacher, who was red in the face.

"I daresay this lesson is going to be fun" Stefan said quietly causing both Elena and Lita to smile slightly.

Lita had her notepad open and was currently dawdling on the margin, trying to take in what Mr. Tanner was saying but it was going in one ear and out of the other, he starting to remind her of Amy.

"Kino" Tanner barked making the green eyed girl jump.

"Yes sir?" she answered and blushed when she noticed that everyone was looking at her, Tanner's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what year was the great fire in Mystic Falls" he demanded.

Lita's eyes widened briefly she remembered reading about that yesterday, she spotted the smug smile that was starting to appear on the history teacher's face there was a strong sense of de je vu.

"1864" Lita replied to him, the smirk dropped off of his face Stefan snickered as did a lot of the other students.

"Salvatore" he yelled and then proceeded to question him.

Lita watched on as did the others in disbelief as Tanner and Stefan fired back and forth.

"Ha it was 1952" the teacher exclaimed when Stefan answered.

"I believe you're mistaken Sir, it was 1953" Stefan said determinedly.

"It was 1952-"

"Why doesn't someone check?" Lita suggested cutting the teacher off making him glare at her, she refrained from rolling her oval shaped emerald orbs.

"Fine, someone check" Tanner snapped, from the corner of her eye she saw one of the other students pulling out there phone, there was a moment of silence.

"He's right, it was 1953"

Lita snorted lightly whilst Stefan held in his smile, the other students including Elena, Caroline and Bonnie was openly smiling at that.

"That was fun" Lita said as she walked out in between Caroline and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were bringing up the rear.

"Honestly I thought he was going to slap me, when I suggested for someone to check"

Caroline giggled.

"Me too"

The tension between Lita and Caroline had dramatically lessened, the blond had grown to like the auburn haired, she didn't know but she had some aura surrounding her.

"What do you have next?" Bonnie asked as Lita tucked in a stray curl.

"Hmm English" she said reading her timetable.

"Let me see" Caroline peeked over her shoulder and took hold of the sheet of paper.

"You're in my class, come on" she surprised Lita by grabbing her arm linking her arm with hers.

"Ok, see yah guys later" Lita called over her shoulder.

"Bloody hell Caroline, you're strong"

Caroline giggled.

"I'm a cheerleader"

Lita nodded she does seem like a cheer leading type. Lita allowed the blond to drag her to their class.

* * *

><p>Lita dropped down besides Stefan as they were outside in the courtyard having lunch.<p>

"Ergh" Bonnie groaned.

"Incoming, Lita no matter what do not hit him"

Lita brows furrowed in confusion, she felt the space besides her being taken up she turned to face a handsome dark haired teen, the cocky smirk on his face made her internally cringe.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Tyler Lockwood" he grinned at her, she forced a smile on her face.

"She looks like she's in pain" Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"Can you blame her" she murmured back, both teens shared a smile.

"Lita" she said pointedly.

"Well Lita, pretty name" he said.

"I was wondering if you're showing up to the party and-"

"Look let me save you the hassle, no I'm not going with you so off you scoot" she waved him away, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena laughed out loud, Stefan chuckled as well as Matt who had accompanied Tyler over. Tyler huffed and stormed off, Matt grinned at Lita.

"That was awesome" he commented making her smile, she nodded and watched him leave.

"So the party this Friday, thinking of coming?" Elena asked looking at Stefan whose eyes were currently focused on Lita.

"Yes I get to meet new people" he nodded.

"That's great, both of you should definitely come" Caroline smiled at them.

* * *

><p>Lita finally arrived at home, she turned the key in the ignition turning the car off. She climbed out of the car and headed up to her front door she was standing at the front door and rummaged through her bag looking for her house keys<p>

'Caw'

She jumped and looked over to where the noise had come from and saw the crow there again on her porch swing.

"Damn bird" she muttered.

"Don't you have a nest or something?"

"Caw" it flapped its wings, Lita shook her head and pushed her door open she dropped her bag on the couch and took off her brown boots. She looked out of the window to check if the crow was there, much to her digression it was still there.

"Wait there Mister Crow" Lita muttered and ran back in, she was an animal person and ever since she had looked after Luna and Artemis, she warmed to other animals.

Lita rummaged through her pantry and pulled out some bread, she made her way back to the porch and tore the loaf of bread into small pieces.

"Here you go" she muttered and placed the pieces besides the crow, Lita hopped on to the banister and watched the bird, something was off with it she thought it was rather oversize.

"Funny thing" she commented and noted that the bird was looking at her whilst also picking at the pieces of bread she laid out.

"Don't crows travel in flocks? You must get lonely being all on your own I know I do" she murmured the last sentence; her eyes stared off towards the Gilberts house where the sound of laughter and chatter could be heard.

She sighed and watched as the crow flew over to her, she smiled lightly at it and raised her fingers gently stroking the head of the crow "see yah later" she jumped off of the banister and headed inside gently shutting the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>Lita looked at the time and saw that it was now nearing five in the afternoon, hmm she must've stayed out with that bird longer than she thought.<p>

Lita made her way into the kitchen to make some dinner, she opened her cupboards and decided to make some pasta, she grabbed the pot and let the meat thaw in it chopped up some tomatoes, and one good thing about cooking was that it kept her mind and hands busy.

She left the pasta in the pot to boil and headed back into the living room she turned the television on and flickered through the channels settling it on some random films.

Lita was currently eating her pasta and watching the television once she was done she slouched in the seat, this was her normal life she had to admit it was peaceful but slightly depressing after all she was on her own in a large four bedroom house where only one of the main rooms were used.

Lita hummed along to music as she listened to her IPod whilst doing her homework, the pen twirled in between her fingers she was already starting on the essay that Tanner had set today it was due in a week.

She groaned and decided to head to bed she walked slowly up the stairs but not before turning the lights off and making sure that both the front and back doors were locked.

Lita slipped off today's outfit and chucked in it to her laundry basket that was on the side of her room she pulled on some loose flannel bottoms and an oversized t shirt, she climbed onto her window seat and was about to pull the curtains shut.

"Caw" she shrieked and toppled onto the floor landing on her ass.

"Oww" she groaned and saw the crow looking at her.

"Bloody bird, don't you have a home" she scrambled onto her feet and shut the curtains running her hands down her face, she climbed onto bed and turned the lamp off and pulled her duvet up to her chin. Once again feeling the weight of sadness and loneliness wash over, she shook her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review. And Tell Me What You Think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hybrid's Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Being told by Sailor Pluto that she would find her soul mate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lita leaves Japan and moves to the U.S. of A and was not expecting to find a new family when she gained a mate.

**Pairings: **Klaus/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

Lita woke up and turned off the alarm clock, she pushed her stray curls away from her face. She brushed her teeth and decided to wash off the grimy feeling on her skin. Lita turned the hot water shower faucet on and waited till it was steaming and got out of her sticky clothes and threw them on to the counter.

She stepped under the water and sighed in content as it rained over her. Lita leant back against the tiles and saw goose bumps arise on her flesh but she ignored it.

She lathered her strawberry scented body wash onto a washcloth and scrubbed herself all over till her skin was tinged with pink.

Lita was glad of her morning shower it felt like she was washing off the remnants of her sweat. She grabbed the bottle of vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair. Lita reached out and grabbed the fluffy red towel and dried herself off, she stepped out and took hold of her thick white robe.

Lita looked at the time and saw that it was nearly six in the morning. She had about an hour and a half to kill. She looked through her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy cream panties and a matching bra.

Lita stepped over a pair of her converses and opened her closet door and rummaged through it, she opted to wear **( www. polyvore alex_russo_get_look/set?id=81828029). **She grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair and tied it in a low braid her bangs and few stray curls framed her face.

Lita entered the kitchen and filled the kettle up, and set it on the stove and looked out of the window and smiled slightly seeing the crow, she opened the window and placed some bread on the ledge.

"Now this is less freaky" she commented.

"Coming out during the day" she jumped hearing the kettle whistling and quickly made herself a cup of tea hissing as the hot water hit her skin.

"Caw"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the crow was looking at her. His head tilted slightly as if asking if she was ok, she shook her head and went back to her task of making tea and some breakfast.

Once Lita had gathered her bag and made sure she had her keys she glanced at the second hand watch that had felt like a life time ago had belong to her mother. If she left now she would be about forty five minutes early, however it did give her the chance to go to the library, Lita had pushed herself into books and Martial Arts, letting there worlds drag her in it was one of her main solace. Lita smiled lightly and locked the door ignorant of the crow that was staring after the mysterious girl; yes he thought this town will be fun with a loud caw it flew off.

* * *

><p>Lita pulled up to the school's empty parking lot and grabbed her bag and exited the shiny Camaro. She headed inside the school building and made her way into the library.<p>

"Oh Lita dear" the old librarian greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Garret" she smiled at the old woman.

"Honestly dear, call me Rose Mrs. Garret was my mother in law" she scoffed.

"She was a total bitch to me" at this Lita's eyes widened at this but couldn't help but giggle, she had met Rose on her first day and had bumped into her when she had fled from Caroline's interrogation.

"Right Rose, how are you?" she asked as she set her bag down on a table.

"I'm good, backs giving me problems though" she muttered, Lita frowned at this.

"You know if you want I can help you?" she offered.

"How so?" Rose raised a pepper grey eyebrow.

"Well…you've got back problems, I can put the books back on the shelves" she grinned this was what just she needed something to keep her busy for a couple of hours after school.

"Lita are you sure? What would a young girl like you-"

"Please, Rose I just want to help you out" Lita pleaded her eyes boring into hers, Rose sighed but nodded a smile coming across her face.

"If you insist, but only here till five, I won't have you wasting your time away" Rose said sternly.

Lita hurriedly nodded, mentally wondering what would happen if she told her that she had an eternity to waste away.

Lita walked down the aisles and lightly ran her fingers through the spines of the books, she stopped at the history section her finger paused at the book that explained the history on Mystic Falls, she stood on the tips of her toes and pulled the book out of the shelf, she flicked through the pages and saw several pictures and text.

Lita tucked the book under her arm and sat back down at her table, there was a slow treacle of students coming in she noticed out of the window. She glanced at her watch and saw she better get moving.

"Rose this one please" she handed the book over, and noted that the librarian stiffened when she read the title.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes dear" Rose said scanning the book and handing it back to Lita who stored it in her bag.

"Hey, Lita you're here early" Caroline commented sitting beside the Japanese girl.

Lita smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I came to check some books out of the library" she replied, Caroline quirked an eyebrow.

"You are able to work your brain this early?" the blond muttered.

"Ah it takes me more than half an hour to even get out of bed"

Lita chuckled at that.

"So looking forward to the party?" Caroline gushed "we can set you up with some boys and-"No Caroline I'm not looking for anyone-"Lita cut her off _'Not after my last boyfriend was killed because of me and brought back to life but doesn't remember that we ever dated'_

"Oh" Caroline seemed rather put out by this.

"But you're hot, all the guys are into you and-"

"No Caroline" Lita repeated.

"I'm just looking for a couple of friends really that's all"

"Well its good you got us then" Bonnie grinned grabbing Lita's shoulders, the taller girl jumped Stefan noted the slight flinch it was there for a split second.

"Yeah" she muttered.

Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly there was something about Lita he thought, just then Elena came in and took a seat besides the auburn haired girl.

"Hey" Elena greeted her.

"Hi, so how's Jeremy doing?" she asked twirling the pencil in between her slim digits.

"Ergh…brothers are so confusing, he's getting stoned most of the time and hardly talks to anyone" she confided in her.

Lita licked her lips.

"Elena, people deal with grief different ways some shut themselves down and turn into a shell of their former selves whilst others are quick to move on" Elena watched her carefully.

"Tell Jeremy that the world is moving on and that people do as well"

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Lita"

Lita smiled and nodded and started doodling in her notebook.

* * *

><p>Stefan had listened to the whole exchange it was clear to him that Lita was wise beyond her years and that perhaps she was talking from personal experience.<p>

"So want to get ready at my place"? Elena suggested falling instep besides Lita with Stefan on her other side.

"For what?" Lita asked her brows furrowing, Elena and Bonnie both rolled their eyes.

"To get ready for the party" Bonnie informed her.

Lita's eyebrows shot up.

"Well I was-"

"Not nothing, you're going to get ready besides it's your first American party" Elena laughed. Lita grinned and nodded looking more forward to the party.

They had settled down on the courtyard benches with their lunch, Lita quietly started to eat her lunch as the others conversed around her.

"Hey" Caroline said joining them.

"Guess what?"

Lita nodded internally, now this was what Caroline did best gossip.

"What?" Elena and Bonnie asked at the same time, Lita slowly chewed her food listening as well.

"There's been an animal attack, remember Amy?" both girls nodded.

"They found her dead in the woods, mom said there was a lot of blood"

"Oh poor Amy" Elena murmured, Lita noticed Stefan had seemed to stiffen and become tense.

"Does this happen a lot?" Lita asked.

"No, but for the last week random attacks been happening" Bonnie said.

"Grams said it something to do with the supernatural"

Lita could tell that Bonnie and the other girls didn't take this seriously but Lita was wavering what was the chances of her moving into a town where the supernatural happenings were occurring.

She noted that Stefan had grown silent and tensed Lita knew the look on his face she was practiced at it, Stefan was hiding something and it had something to do with the animal attacks.

* * *

><p>Lita had just stacked the last book on the shelf from the cart.<p>

"Lita, you better go it's the end of your shift" Rose called over to her.

"Thanks dear you saved me a world of pain"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow" Lita grinned grabbing her bag, she opted to go to the grill for some dinner since she had done all her homework in the library. She stepped out of the building and headed towards her car, she fished her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She threw her bag into the back of the car and buckled herself in and revved the engine and pulled out of the now empty lot.

Lita arrived at the grill and looked around for somewhere to sit. She spotted an empty table in the corner of the room and decided to sit there. She sat down and picked up the menu scanning it.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Matt hi" she smiled at the handsome teen.

"I forgot you work here"

He nodded "so what would you like?" he asked his pen poised ready to write her order.

"Oh can I have a cheeseburger and some fries" she nodded, he grinned.

She looked through her bag and pulled out a novel to read whilst she waited. She turned the page of the book and looked up when she heard the chair opposite her scrape against the floor.

"The Great Gatsby?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, it's getting good" Lita grinned at him.

"Have you read it?"

"Twice" he smiled at her, he had spotted her on his way home and decided to keep her company.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead the more the merrier" she smiled as Matt returned with her food, Stefan just ordered a coke.

"So how come you're not at home?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm, just wanted to get out of the house and grab a bite to eat, you?" she asked offering her some of him her food, he shook his head.

"Same as you I suppose just needed to get out" he informed her.

"So you still hooked on Elena?" she asked biting into a fry and was amused when he choked on his drink.

"What?" he cleared his throat.

"I don't, Elena's nice, but-"

"Save it Stefan you would have to be blind not to see that she likes you"

"She likes me?" a glazed over look came into his eyes.

Lita giggled seeing his face.

"Yep, and you obviously like her so don't dance around and tell her already, before something gets in the way" she nodded.

"I can't I'm not good for her" Stefan frowned, making Lita pause she quirk an eyebrow.

"Stefan you're a nice guy, I'm sure-"

"Lita you don't know me so-"

"Stay out of it?" she said quietly, looking down at now empty plate he winced when he saw the brief look of hurt on her face she was only trying to help. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Sorry Lita I-"

"Its fine Stefan" she returned the brief squeeze of his hand.

"I should really mind my own business sometimes"

"No, Lita I appreciate it, I know you're looking out for me" he grinned, Lita smiled and pulled out a few bucks to cover her meal.

"I'll see you later Stefan" she said grabbing her purse, he nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Lita arrived home about eight in the evening and tossed her bag on to the couch but not before pulling out the book she had gotten from the library on to the desk that was located in the corner of the room.<p>

She ran upstairs and quickly pulled on some cotton sleeping shorts that rested low on her slim hips, she pulled a camisole on and padded barefooted downstairs. Lita strolled into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate she then proceeded to flopped down on to the couch and turned the television on, deciding to watch 'America's next top model'.

She couldn't believe how shallow some of the girls were, hell even the judges were she was somewhat relieved to know that she hadn't miss anything major when she was fight the nega-verse. The shows on the screen seem to be going downhill, she placed her empty mug on the coffee table and rested her head on the arm of the chair, she was on the edge of consciousness until she actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please Review and Tell Me What You Think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hybrid's Princess**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Being told by Sailor Pluto that she would find her soul mate in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lita leaves Japan and moves to the U.S. of A and was not expecting to find a new family when she gained a mate.

**Pairings: **Klaus/Lita

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

It was finally an end to the long week, she stepped out of the shower and slipped on **( www. polyvore alex_russo_inspired/ set?.embedder =3756631&.svc= pinterest&id=54864778)**, she was going to be late for first period her mind had been focused on other things for the last two days mainly the animal attacks that were happening, she was slightly on edge of what could be attacking all those people recently.

She grabbed and apple and her messenger bag and ran outside stumbling down the steps, she groaned when her knees hit the gravel she was relieved when she saw that the pants she had worn hadn't been torn but was slightly dirtied.

"Are you alright Lita?" Jenna called having witness the whole scene there was a small smile on her face when she saw Lita blushing, gosh she was adorable Jenna thought.

"Yeah, it's just not my day" she smiled and grabbed her bag off of the floor of the driveway and swiftly climbed into her car she swore under her breath when she dropped the keys onto the car floor she picked them up hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"Great" she rubbed her head and glanced into her rear view mirror and saw the where she had hit her head was slightly pinkish. Iris pushed her key into the ignition and revved the engine and tore out of her driveway, driving towards school.

She arrived just as the bell rang so she didn't have enough time to go and drop her books off at her locker.

"Where's Lita?" Elena asked as the class settled down.

"Maybe she's not well" Caroline murmured as she applied some lip gloss.

"Or perhaps she's running late?" Stefan suggested his heightened hearing picked up light footsteps running towards the classroom, sure enough as Tanner went to close the door Lita slid in.

"Morning sir" she grinned brightly earning a few chuckles from her classmates but once she saw Tanner's face she hurriedly made her way to her seat and dropped down onto the chair.

"How comes you're late?" Bonnie asked Lita as she pulled out her books and notebook.

"Overslept" Lita muttered and focused her attention onto the teacher.

"So Lita are you coming round?" Elena asked as they walked to their next class, Lita was making her way to art.

"Erm, I was thinking I'll meet you there" she said softly.

"I promised that I'd help out the library and I could meet you there?"

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out of you, and don't take any drinks off of strange guys that you don't know" she was getting all mother hen with the younger girl.

"Alright mom" Lita chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"How old are you anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm, I'm sixteen turning seventeen in December" she said and felt her cheeks heat up when all three teenaged girl cooed much to Stefan's amusement.

"Aw she's just a baby" Caroline pinched her cheeks, making Lita cringe.

"Ok, ok" she said loudly.

"I'll see you later"

She ran off.

"What-"

"Maybe the cheek pinching was a bit much?" Caroline said a second later, Elena and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"You think?" Stefan asked sarcasm oozing from him, making Caroline huff and walk off.

* * *

><p>Lita sighed having finished her day, she bid goodbye to Rose and drove home but swerved the car when a crow appeared on the hood of her car.<p>

"Damn bird" she yelled and her brows furrowed when it simply flapped its wings and flew off, she knew that the crow wasn't an ordinary bird.

She sighed and started to drive back to her house, she knew that the party started at seven, she glanced at the time and saw that she had roughly about an hour to get ready, she wasn't fussed about being late since.

Lita clamored out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She noticed that Elena's SUV was already parked and noted that there was another car sitting in the driveway. She unlocked her front door and firmly shut the door behind her. She kicked off of her shoes and headed into the kitchen, she thought it would be best to have her dinner now; she looked through her kitchen cabinets and picked out some canned soup not bothering to make something. She poured it in to the pot and heated it up.

Whist Lita waited she turned on her laptop, and surfed the net for a while when she could smell the aroma of her soup she turned it off and pour the thick liquid into a bowl, and slowly began to sip it. Once she had her fill Lita dumped the dirty dishes into the sink and thought she would clean the whole house tomorrow since it was a Saturday after all.

She stretched her arms above her head and headed upstairs. Lita looked through her closet and knew that the party would be happening in the woods so she decided to wear **( www .polyvore wizards _waverly _place_ alex_russo/ set?id=110086529)**, she paired it with a long silver necklace and a beige jacket. Lita brushed her hair and left it out, so her auburn mass of curls cascaded down her back.

She applied a bit of pink lip gloss and that was all that she needed really. Lita rummaged through her closet and picked out a pair of brown boots. She slipped her dainty feet into them and switched the light off.

* * *

><p>Lita looked around, she knew she was definitely in the right place since there was a throng of teenagers and the steady beat of music pounding throughout the woods.<p>

"Lita, Lita" she heard her name being called, she looked around and smiled in relief seeing Elena and Bonnie, and she maneuvered her way through the crowd and appeared next to them.

"Here" Elena handed her a plastic cup, which she took and gingerly brought it up to her lips, her nose scrunched up slightly tasting the alcohol.

"Don't you like it?" Bonnie asked having seen Lita's reaction.

"Alcohol and me do not mix" Lita revealed.

"Well maybe you would prefer this" Stefan smiled coming over to them, he took the plastic cup off of her and forced a different cup into her hand, and she sipped it and grinned.

"Soda?" she asked and took another gulp.

"Thought you'd like it, plus you're a bit young to be drinking anyway" he shrugged his shoulders, she scoffed and muttered something under her breath.

"He's got a point, you look like two cups of beer would finish you off" Elena giggled.

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to look around"

"Don't get lost" Bonnie shouted making Lita shake her head.

Lita found herself sitting on a log, near the fire keeping warm she was staring into the flames thinking about her current life, she saw Tyler Lockwood making his way over to her but was stopped on the way by another jock, she took that chance and escaped.

She so didn't want to see his attempt to flirt with her again. Lita walked through the woods and froze when she heard a twig snapped she had unknowingly wondered away from the rest of the party, Lita mentally slapped herself, really she does go looking for trouble she thought.

Her breath hitched slightly when she heard another twig snap and looked over her shoulder and felt her heart rate increasing when she saw a figure leaning against a tree, and was startled when a crow flew overhead cawing loudly and fog was surrounding her.

She jumped when there was a loud scream and saw now that the figure was gone.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP" she recognized that voice, it took her a moment to realize that it was Elena. Lita's feet pounded on the ground as she ran through the foliage

"Elena" she yelled appearing in a small clearing.

"Oh God" she muttered seeing that the brunette was bent over an unconscious girl, she also noticed her brother there.

Lita dropped to her knees and took off her jacket and saw that there was a gory wound on the girl's neck

"Call an ambulance" Lita instructed and pressed the jacket against the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

"What's her name?" Lita asked Jeremy who was bent over her.

"Vicki Donovan" he answered, she noted that his voice was thick with emotion he obviously cared for this girl. Elena was in the background calling an ambulance, just then Stefan arrived making Lita jump slightly.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's breathing" Lita muttered and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she was intrigued when she saw the veins around his eyes darkening and his jaw was clenched.

"Stefan are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes" he abruptly stood.

"I've got to go" and he fled.

"Where did he go?" Elena asked they could hear sirens in the background.

"I don't know" she said but had observed that Stefan had been staring at Vicki's bloodied neck rather intently.

"VICKI" Matt shouted and ran over to his sister just then the EMT'S arrived, Elena pulled Lita on to her feet. They took a couple of steps back letting them to do their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz Review.<strong>


End file.
